someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Girl
One day, I was walking into the car park, my mother went into the shopping center to pay for the ticket while my brother and I, went in through the gate and walked to the car with our shopping bags, we went to stores like Penny's and Dunnes Stores. As I was walking in through the gate, I heard a small scream, like a young girl unenthusiastic scream, you know like, it has no fear but it also has no enjoyment... It was blank... No expression. Two cars were leaving, in the front car ( a silver Honda ) was a guy, roughly 25, wearing a black sweatshirt and a small scruffy beard. He stopped though. He didn't give up his ticket like he should have, he just... Stopped. I didn't hear the scream again, but maybe he did. I unloaded the shopping into the car and waited for my mother. It was on my mind, I asked if my brother if he heard it but he said I was just pressing his buttons. I cocked an eyebrow and asked him ' Are you serious? ' He just told me I was paranoid. I agreed. At home there was a problem with mice so I just thought my mind was making up things along those lines and it was expressionless as I didn't have a voice to put in. I went home, went back upstairs as usual and forgot about the events that just happened, but I swore, I wasn't paranoid. I asked my mother if I could go back into town with a few friends and she politely agreed. I laid out my clothes and went to bed. I woke up, with an hour left to go, I hurriedly got dressed and ran out the open glass door. I ran to Scotch Hall to meet my friends and asked if we could go to the town center, where I had heard the scream. Upon arriving, I told a few of my friends to go ahead. Mark and Adam refused and followed me. I went to the exact location but... Nothing... When they went back, I heard it again. I didn't understand. I turned around and seen a blue, glowing figure, roughly seven meters away. Standing still, it was looking at the ground. It lifted it's head and a white veil came over her head. She began to approach. I scuttled backwards and fell over, I rushed to my feet and ran to try find my friends. I was getting drowsy, like I could've fainted any second. I managed to get to the doors of the town center before falling to my knees. The security man, roughly 33 in all black clothing, walked over and helped me to my feet. I asked with my last few breaths of that day, if he could use the intercom to call my friends. I woke up possibly three days later in a hospital bed on a drip, upon asking what happened, I seen her out of the corner of my eye, panicked, I pointed to where she was. The nurse looked confused and left the room. The glowing figure, came toward me again, I was unable to move, hooked to a drip and being in a bed. The figure stopped and the scream, I heard it again. After, I heard a faint whispering in Latin and Greek, it was mixed. I only understood the Latin. Greek isn't my thing. The Latin however didn't make sense. Two lines is all I picked up. These were: Vae, puto deus fio and Qualis artifex pereo! This translated to: Woe is me, I think I'm becoming a God and What an artist is now about to perish! All I remembered was falling, although, not moving. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, but everything was black. Something came into focus, but I couldn't make it out, it was too far. After what felt like eternity, I knew what I was looking at, it was a statue of said girl, with an Emperor. Was she his daughter? It wouldn't surprise me with Rome's past if she was killed as a girl. I blinked a last time and awoke in my bed. This time, at home. As for the girl, she likes to follow me, She doesn't like to be left behind, although she likes to act as though she is not there. If I turn around quick enough, I may or may not catch a glimpse... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life